To Love You More
by Isabelle8888
Summary: A story filled with anger and love. Jamie and Landon become friends, then everything changes. Jamie wants nothing to do with him but soon realizes she must save his life and look past the anger.( complete)
1. the first day of school

(This is my first AWTR story so please review and tell me if I should go on or quit while I'm ahead)

~~~~~ The first day oh senor year of high school ~~~~~~~~

Jamie is getting ready for school, she starts thinking " will I fit in? will people like me?" Her mind is racing back and forth. She just finished chemo now she's on remission, Jamie walks to school on her way there she sees all the kids talking and goofing around before class. All she could do is smile and think

" God I'm happy to be alive." On her way to class she bumps in to someone.

" Hey watch were your going." The boy said

"Oh I'm sorry.' Jamie said in a soft friendly voice

The boy saw that she was really sorry so he helped her pick up her books.

" I'm Landon Carter" the boy said as he handed Jamie her books

" Thanks, Jamie Sullivan." Jamie says as they shock hands

" Well I've got to go before I'm late for class. Maybe I'll see you around." Landon said as he walked away

All Jamie could do is nod. She was speech less, all she could do is think about how weird he made her feel in such little time. The bell rang, Jamie went to class .

The whole day they saw each other but didn't speak. Now it's the end of the day Jamie is walking home

when someone grabbed her arm.

" Hey"

" Oh hi Landon." Jamie said happy to see him

" You walk this way to?" Landon asked

" Um yeah, I live three streets up." Jamie said

" I guess that makes us neighbors ." Landon said as they walked side bye side .

It turns out they live two houses from each other. Everyday for the last week they walked home together.

They talked about every thing under the sun, Jamie and Landon became best friends. Now they're walking home.

" So what do think about the dance?" Landon asked

" I don't really think about it." Jamie said 

" Are you going?" He asked

" No." Jamie said

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like the idea of getting all dressed up." Jamie said

" I think you would look beautiful." Landon said as he looked at Jamie

"What about you? Are you going?" Jamie asked as she turned away from Landon's eyes

" No, I haven't asked anyone yet." Landon admitted

" Oh" Jamie said

" I have an idea, why don't we go together. So that we can both experience the dance with out the pressure of dates. So what do you say? Will you go to the dance with me?" 

( please review and I promise the next couple of chapters will be very interesting)

Thanks,

Isabelle8888


	2. the dress

A/N: I want to thank every one that reviewed this story, I hope you like this chapter. Please review)

" I'd love to go with you." Jamie said she was so excited but she didn't Landon it know it.

" Well then it's settled, I'll pick you up at 7: 30. Is that okay?" Landon asked 

" Yeah that sounds good." Jamie said

" Bye Jamie." Landon said as he walked away.

Today is Tuesday, the dance is on Friday. Jamie walked in to her room and sat on the bed, she started thinking:

" What did I get myself in to? Why did I say yes?"

In her heart Jamie liked Landon more than a friend but at the same time she thought: " Can he ever like a girl like me? I don't know why he's even my friend. he's popular, I'm not"

For the rest of the day , Jamie did her homework, ate dinner. At the dinner table, Jamie started talking to her father about the dance.

" Dad, I wanted to ask you if I could have the money to buy a new dress for the dance." Jamie said hopeing her father would say yes. She really wanted to look nice at the dance.

"What dance?" Her father asked as he drank from his cup.

" The fall dance, it's on Friday." Jamie said

" Who's taking you?" He asked

" Um a friend." Jamie said, she knew her father doesn't like Landon.

" Okay, I'll give you the money and tomorrow after school you can go shopping." He said, He knew that would make her happy and with every thing that's happened, he wanted her to be happy as much as he could.

"Oh, thank you daddy." Jamie yelled as she got up from her chair and gave her father a big hug

The next day after school Jamie went and bought a dress. It was white with spaghetti strips. It was long, it almost toughed the floor. Jamie was so excited, she took the dress home and hung it in her closet. Every night Jamie looked at the dress before she went to bed.

~~~~~ Friday mourning~~~~~

Landon caught up with Jamie on her way to school.

" Hey, I didn't see you yesterday." Landon said as he walked with Jamie to school

" Oh I'm sorry. Yesterday after school I went and brought a dress for the dance." Jamie said

" I can't wait to see you in it." Landon said

" Okay. I'll see you tonight." Jamie said as she went to class. 

( please tell me what you think. was it good?)


	3. the truth

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy writing new stories and this one got away from me, but I am going to try to update sooner. I hope you like this chapter.

~~~ The night of the dance ~~~~~

After school Jamie and Landon walked home like usual, They talked about the dance and some other things. Jamie ran upstairs; she was so excited that the dance was finally here.

"Wow, The day I've been waiting for is finally here; I get to go with the boy of my dreams. I decided to tell him that I have feelings for him, I pray that he feels the same." Jamie thought

Jamie started to get ready, she took a shower, then dried her hair, she decided to leave it lose. Then she put on some make-up, not a lot just enough. Then the big moment, the dress. Jamie took the dress out of the hanger and put it on. At that moment, Jamie felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. All her dreams were coming true. Jamie walked downstairs; her father was waiting with a camera.

" You look so beautiful." Her father said as he began to cry he was so happy that his little girl made it this far. Her father took a role of pictures.

"When is your date going to be here?" He asked

"We decided to meet at the dance. Dad don't get mad, he is a gentlemen, but we are going as friends, so we are going to meet each other." Jamie explained, hoping her father would understand.

" All right, it's your night; I just want you to be happy and safe." Jamie's father said as he helped her put on her jacket.

" Don't worry Dad, I will be fine." Jamie said as she left to the dance

~~ The Dance ~~

Jamie entered the dance and looked around for Landon, she saw him next to the punch bowl, and she walked up to him.

~~ Landon's point of view ~~

I sipped my drink, when I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl at the dance, Jamie. I never thought she would look as beautiful as she does.

" Hi Landon, what do you think?" Jamie asked, she had a big smile on her face, she couldn't hide the fact the she was so happy.

" Wow, you look so beautiful." Was all I could say, it took me by surprise. Jamie never wore make-up and she was all ways covered up. Now she looks like an angel that just got her wings.

~~ End of Landon's point of view ~~

" Would you like to dance?" Landon asked

" I would love to." Jamie said as she put her hand in Landon's.

They danced slowly to the music, the moment was perfect. Landon had his hands around Jamie's waist, Jamie had her arms around Landon's neck. After the song, they walked out side

" It's so beautiful tonight," Jamie said as she looked at the stars.

" Not as beautiful as you." Landon said as he looked at Jamie, there's eyes meet. They looked at each other for a moment, then all of a sudden Landon turned away

" Landon, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, she was confused

" You shouldn't be here with me, you disserve better." Landon said

" What are you talking about?" Jamie asked

" My friends and me made a bet, I was suppose to ask you to the dance and kiss you." Landon confessed, he saw the pain in Jamie eyes

" What?! I thought we were friends." Jamie yelled as she began to cry

" I am your friend, that's why I'm telling you this." Landon said, he never wanted to hurt her.

" So this whole time was a lie?" Jamie asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes

" No, not all of it, in the beginning, but as the days passed I realized that I shouldn't do this to you." Landon said, hoping Jamie would understand.

" Really?! Wow , thanks for thinking I shouldn't be treated like trash." Jamie yelled, she was in so much pain, she thought Landon was her friend

" I'm sorry, Jaime." Landon was speaking from the heart.

" You know what Landon? you are sorry. I never want to see you again." Jaime said as she walked away but then Landon grabbed her arm.

" You have to know it wasn't suppose to happen this way, I never thought I would tell you this way. Jamie Sullivan I love you."

** Please review, I know Jamie is a little out of charter but I wanted her to be different form the movie. I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	4. hate and anger

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, This chapter is short but it's the chapter that leads to the main story idea next chapter will make more sense. I hope you like this chapter and please review, I feel like no one is reading this.

" You love me?!!" Jamie asked, she couldn't believe he had just said that.

" I'm trying to be honest with you." Landon just wanted Jamie to understand.

" Don't you think it's a little soon for love?" Jamie asked, she has a very bad attitude. She has feelings for Landon that could have lead to love but the only feelings she feels right now are hate and anger.

" I know we've only been friends for less then three weeks but in that little time I got to know the real you, not the girl everyone makes fun of. I never thought my first love would be you." Landon said, he really does love Jamie. He knows it was quick but you can't control who you fall in love with.

" You don't love me, you're just feeling guilty. You know what? I should have know this was a game. The first day of school we bumped in to each other, then for the rest of the day you ignored me. So you made the bet some point before school ended, then you decided to make your move when you found out we walk to same way home. Is that what happened?" Jamie asked, she feels so angry all she wants to do is punch a wall, she couldn't believe she couldn't see what was happening right in front of her face.

Jamie and Landon stood in silence for a minute before Landon asked Jamie the one question that has been running though her mind for the last week.

" Jamie I need to know, how you feel about me?" Landon asked

" I can't do this right now." Jamie said as her eyes began to tear up.

" Where are you going?" Landon asked as Jamie began to walk away.

" I just need to be alone." Jamie said as she got in to her car and drove away.

Jamie drove to the park, when she got out of the car she walked to a bench and sat down.

~~~ Jamie's point of view and her thoughts. ~~~

I thought tonight was going to be the best night of my life, boy was I wrong. I can't go home because it's to early, my father would know something's wrong. He was so happy for me tonight. God why did Landon have to turn in to a pig and a gentlemen at the same time? How am I suppose to face him? I really do care for Landon but I can never forgive him for this. I can't think about this any more.

I hoped back in to my car, I decided to go to the movies, by the time the movie ended it would be time to go home. I decided to watch 2 Fast 2 Furious for the seconded time. I have a major crush on Paul Walker, I bet he would never hurt me like Landon did. Though in my other favorite movie " She's all that" he makes all most the same bet with is friend.

As I entered the theater I got some looks because I was still wearing my dress for the dance. I sat in my seat and waited for the movie to start. I tried to keep my mind off Landon but it didn't work.

After the movie I went home.

" Hey honey, how was the dance?" My father asked when I walked through the door.

" It was great, can we talk more tomorrow? I'm really beat." I asked my father. I hate lying to him but I don't want him to know what Landon did.

" All right sweetie, good night." My father said as I went up to my room. Then I took a shower and went to bed. The whole time I was dreading school tomorrow.

* * * Please tell me what you thought I need reviews to continue.* * * 

Thanks,

Isabelle


	5. the truth about Landon

A/N: I'm so sorry to every one that's been waiting for me to update, here's the next chapter. Also I'm sorry about the last chapter, I skipped the weekend, for every one that was confused. Please review.

~*~*~*

It's Monday morning and Jamie Sullivan is pissed.

~* Jamie's Point of view. ~*

I heard my alarm clock go off, and then I sat up in bed. I really didn't want to go to school. I haven't seen Landon since the dance and I knew I would have to face him to day at school. 

I'm so mad at him, I thought over the weekend some of that anger would fade but it hasn't. I can't believe he would do something like that to me, I thought he was my friend and to top it off he's in love with me!!

I got out of bed and got dressed. Then I went down stairs, my father had a lot of work to do at the church so he left before I woke up. I ate a quick bowl of cereal then walked to school.

As I walked to school a part of me thought I would see Landon because he walks the same way, but I didn't see him, he probably drove to school.

A piece of me wanted to see Landon but another piece of me never wanted to see him again.

I walked to my locker, and grabbed my books and went to homeroom.

Landon and me have the same class as homeroom. I looked around but no sight of Landon. Mr. Gray began attendance.

" Carter? Landon Carter?" Mr. Gray asked but there was no answer.

I guess Landon isn't in school today, but why? I was kinda worried about him but at the same time I was glad I didn't have to see him.

~*~*~*~*

Today is Thursday and Landon still isn't in school. I was really worried about him now, so I decided to go to his house after school.

As I walked to his house, I began to get seconded thoughts. How was he going to react to seeing me?

As I approached his house, I thought for a minute before knocking on his door. 

I'm still mad at him but I have to see if he's okay, I still care about him. I knocked on the door.

" May I help you?" Mrs. Carter asked as she opened the door.

" Yes, Is Landon home?" I asked

" Yes, I'm on my way out so why don't you go inside, he's upstairs." Mrs. Carter said as she walked to her car.

I looked around the living room, then I heard a noise. I turned around to see Landon coming down the stairs.

He looked so pale and sick. I'm worried, what's going on?

" What are you doing here?" Landon asked as he sat on the sofa.

" You haven't been to school and I'm worried about you." I said as I sat on a chair next to the sofa.

" I thought you never wanted to see me again." Landon said

" I'm worried about you, just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't care about you." I said. I looked at Landon, wondering what going on.

We sat in silence for a minute but I couldn't take it any more.

" Landon. you look like you want to hell and back. What's going on with you?" I asked, I want to help any way I can but I need him to tell me the truth.

" Do you really want to know?" Landon asked. He's been wanting to tell someone but he doesn't want to tell his friends because he doesn't want them to put their lives on hold for him. Landon feels like Jamie could understand, like she'll be there for him and that's what he needs.

"Yes, I really want to know. Trust me enough to tell me." I said really wanting him to tell me.

" I found out seven months ago, the doctors said they caught it in time but now they said it's bad. On Saturday, my mom took me to the doctors and they said if I don't get a transplant in the next three weeks, I could die. Every day that passes, I get worse, that's way I look like I came back from hell." Landon explained. He took a deep breath, he knew he had to tell Jamie the truth.

" Jamie, I have liver cancer"

**** Please review, I really want to know what you think. I know this is a hell of a cliffhanger, but I was running out of ideas for this story and I've all ways wondered what if Landon had cancer? I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but still tell me what you think. ****

Thanks,

Isabelle


	6. her story

AN: Well this is new it didn't take me two weeks to update. Thanks for all of the feedback, keep it coming. Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.

" Jamie, I have liver cancer." Landon said, he's glad he told Jamie but he's scared to see how she's going to react.

" What? That's not what I was expecting you to say." Jamie said. What Landon told her took her bye surprise, she knows what he's going through. 

" How does the transplant work?" Jamie asked, she wants to know more about Landon's conduction.

" The doctors have to find someone with the same blood type as me and then see if their liver tissue matches mine." Landon explained, he was surprised Jamie wanted to know.

" So you still have hope." Jamie said.

" The doctors say it might take a while and I don't have much time." Landon said.

" That doesn't mean you have to give up. You have to fight." Jamie said, she could see it in Landon's eyes that he was giving up.

" Fight? Do you know what it's like to have something inside of you that is slowly killing you and you can't stop it?" Landon yelled, he didn't mean to snap at Jamie but he feels no one can understand what he's going through.

" Landon, I know what your going through." Jamie said in a low calm voice. She's never told anyone about her fight with cancer, there's a big part of her that wants to tell Landon.

" No, you don't." Landon said as he held back tears.

" Landon, I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone before." Jamie said as she took a deep breath then began to tell her story.

" Last year, I was told I have leukemia. All of the treatments that the doctors had, didn't work, know one knows why. There was nothing else to be done, the doctors sent me home to die. I was scared out of my mind. There is so much I want to do before I die and it was cut short. So I decided to forget life, I spent all of my time in my room, I gave up on hope, life, love, everything. I just waited for death. Two weeks later I got a call from the doctors that treated me. They said that there is a new treatment that might work and if I wanted to try it. I didn't want to do it but, my dad begged me to. He said he couldn't loose another woman that he loves, so I said yes.

I started the treatment, it was endless night of throwing up and feeling so sick, and I just wanted it to stop. I was going to stop the treatment when I started feeling better after awhile. Six months from when I got that call from the doctors, the cancer was gone. All of the pain and suffering was worth it because I got to live.

Landon don't do what I did, don't give up. When someone tells you your going to die, it doesn't mean you are. Only god can tell your fait." Jamie told Landon her survival story hopeing it would help Landon fight to live.

" Wow, I had no idea. I guess you do know what I'm going through. I'm sorry for snapping at you before and thank you for telling me your story." Landon said, he is till thinking about what Jamie said. It shines a whole new light on how he sees his fight.

" Did what I say help?" Jamie asked, hopeing it did. It took a lot for Jamie to tell her story. " _It felt good to finally tell someone"_ Jamie thought.

" Actually, yeah, what you said helped, a lot." Landon said.

" There's something I want to ask you, What blood type are you?" Jamie asked.

" The doctors say I have a very rare blood type, it's not like B or O. That's why it's so hard to find a match." Landon explained.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

" A negative" Landon said. Then Jamie said the one thing that would maybe change his life forever.

" So is mine."

*** I really hope you liked this chapter, it was a way for me to explain why Jamie's alive and to show a sensitive Landon. Please review. And check out my new fic " A journey to remember" I would like to thank Jamiesangel2008, I told her my idea and she the one that convinced me to write " A journey to remember." So thank you Kasey. Please review.* ** 

Thanks,

Isabelle


	7. knowing each other

AN: I know it's taken me awhile too update, I'm sorry. I really hope you like this chapter. I'm working on the other chapter, I hope to have it posted soon.

~^~^~^~

" So is mine." Jamie said.

" What are you serious?" Landon asked, he wasn't sure he heard right.

" We have the same blood type. So what do we do now?" Jamie asked.

" I don't know, if you're a match, are you willing to have surgery?" Landon asked.

" Of course! God Landon, you shouldn't even ask me something like that!" Jamie yelled, she couldn't believe he would ask her something like that. Jamie cares about Landon, she would do anything she could, to save his life.

" Tomorrow, I have a doctors appointment, you should tag along so the doctors can tell us what's next." Landon suggested.

" Okay, I'll be there." Jamie said.

"So does this mean, I'm off the hook?" Landon asked, it was his way of trying to lift some of the seriousness in the room.

" No, you're not off the hook, I'm just putting my anger on hold, till your better. Then I'm going to kick your ass." Jamie said with a big smile.

" Whoa, Jamie Sullivan said 'ass', I think that's a first." Landon pointed out.

" Shut up." Jamie said.

" So I guess you should get going?" Landon asked, hopeing she would stay. Landon doesn't want to be alone, his mother has to work late, and she's not taking his illness well.

" Do you want me to go?" Jamie asked.

" Shouldn't you be home, it's late, your dad might think something happened to you." Landon pointed out.

" My day has a lot of work, he shouldn't be home for awhile. I can see that you want me to stay, you're just to chicken to ask me, so I'll save you the trouble, I'm staying. So what are we doing?" Jamie asked.

" I don't know, do you want to watch a movie?" Landon asked.

" What movies do you have?" Jamie asked.

" I don't know if I have anything you like." Landon said.

" How do you know what I like? Just let me see what you have." Jamie demanded.

"Here." Landon said as he handed her a stack of movies.

" Okay, I don't want to see this or this." Jamie said as she looked through the pile, maybe Landon was right, he doesn't have any thing she likes but then she saw what she wants to see.

" Okay, this is what we're watching." Jamie said with excitement as she handed Landon the movie.

" I wouldn't have thought you would like a movie like this." Landon said as he put the movie on, then sat next to Jamie.

" Who doesn't like this movie? Fast cars, undercover cops and Paul Walker, it the second best movie there is." Jamie stated.

" What's the first?" Landon asked.

" The best movie of all time is 2 fast 2 furious." Jamie said.

" Really? I would have never thought that about you." Landon said as he pressed play.

" There's a lot about me you don't know." Jamie pointed out as the movie started.

Landon and Jamie sat closely on the sofa. Landon liked this new side of Jamie, a girl that speaks her mind. Jamie sat there and acted like she was enjoying the movie, a part of her was but her mind was on Landon, she is scared for him.

The movie ended, Landon turned off the TV.

" Well, I guess it's a night." Landon said.

" I want to know some stuff about you, I figure, I might be giving you a piece of me so we should get to know each other better." Jamie suggested, she doesn't want to leave Landon alone, she doesn't want to go home.

"I guess your right, what do you want to know?" Landon asked.

" What do you want to do when you get older?" Jamie asked.

" You mean if I get older." Landon pointed out.

"Again with the negativity, Landon your going to be fine." Jamie said, she wanted to keep Landon's spirits up, she needs him to live.

" You always sound so sure. I'm not trying to get rid of you, but I'm really tired." Landon said, he enjoyed his time with Jamie but his body feels like, he'd going to fall any minute.

" All right, I will leave you to your sleep but I will be back tomorrow." Jamie said as Landon walked her to the door.

" Good night Jamie." Landon said as he kissed Jamie on the cheek. It caught her by surprise, she turned her head and her and Landon's eyes meet. 

Landon titled his head to one side, and his lips slanted over Jamie's. He pressed harder, investigating the seam of her lips with his tongue. At this damp, velvety touch, her lips parted. That was all the invitation he needed. His tongue sampled the sweetness of her mouth. Then he thrust it and out with an evocative rhythm as his body moved against hers.

" Goodnight Landon." Jamie said as she left his house. She was trying to keep her cool, she didn't want to let on, that was her first kiss. It was everything Jamie wanted and more.

**** Please review, this chapter was different for me, I want to know what you think. And please check out my other fic co-written with Jamiesangel2008 called Once and Again. ****

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	8. pefect match

AN: I know its taken me a long time to update. I write the chapters on paper then type it, I lost the chapter and I just found it. Sorry to those who have been waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

After school Jamie went to Landon's. She explained to her father what was going on and he supports her decision no matter what it is.

Jamie knocked on the door, Ms. Carter opened it.

" Hello Jamie. Come in. Landon told me the good news, that you both have the same blood type. We'll be leaving to the doctors office in about 20 minutes." Ms. Carter explained as Jamie walked in to the living room.

" I'm happy to help, Ms. Carter." Jamie said.

" Landon is upstairs, you to must want to talk." Ms. Carter said.

" Thank you, Ms. Carter." Jamie said, then walked to Landon's room.

She knocked on the door, Landon invited her in.

" Hi." Jamie said as she walked in to the room.

" If you want, you can sit down." Landon said from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting. Jamie stood closely to the door. Being around Landon is making her nervous because of the kiss.

" I'm okay." Jamie said.

" Is this how its going to be? You nervous to be alone with me?" Landon asked as he stood from the bed.

" It took me by surprise, and it is a little awkward to be around you, but that doesn't matter now." Jamie said.

" Why is it awkward?" Landon asked as he walked closer and closer to Jamie, when he stopped, he looked her straight in the eyes.

" It just is." Jamie whispered as Landon stroked her cheek.

Landon's touch made Jamie feel things she's never felt. A part of her knew it was wrong to feel this way but another part wanted more. She closed her eyes, the warmth of his hand felt like paradise to her skin.

Landon cupped his hand behind Jamie's hair, then leaned in for a kiss, when his mother called out.

" It's time to go!" Ms. Carter yelled up the stairs.

Jamie opened her eyes and look in to Landon's.

" We have to go." Landon told Jamie as he walked out the room.

Jamie really wanted Landon to kiss her. A part of her was furious by Ms. Carters timing. Jamie only wanted a second more in Landon's embrace, to feel his lips against hers again.

Jamie followed Landon down stairs.

{ The doctors office.}

The doctor explained to Jamie, Landon and Ms. Carter, that Jamie and Landon have the same blood type but they have to make sure their a perfect math for the surgery.

The nurse took a sample of Jamie's blood. 

Jamie and Landon are sitting in the waiting area for the results. While Ms. Cater talks to the doctor.

" How much longer is this going to take?" Landon asked as he paced the room.

" It shouldn't be much longer." Jamie said, trying to comfort him, but inside she was going crazy for an answer, she needs to know if she can save Landon's life.

A couple of more minutes passed. Jamie and Landon just sat and waited, in silence.

" We have the results." The doctor said as he and Ms. Carter walked in to the waiting room.

"Ok. What are they?" Landon asked.

" You both are a perfect match for the surgery. Now Ms. Sullivan, if your willing, I would like to schedule the surgery for next week." The doctor explained.

" Yes, I'm willing. I want to help any way I can." Jamie said with a smile. Her prayers were answered, she can save the life of someone that has changed her life.

" I'll see you both next week." The doctor said to Landon and Jamie.

" Thank you doctor." Ms. Carter told the doctor as he left.

" All right kids, lets go." Ms. Carter said.

Ms. Carter drove Jamie home. The whole car ride Landon didn't say a word to Jamie or a word at all. Ms. Cater took the last shift tonight so she could take Landon to the doctor. She dropped him off at home. And told him " I love you" and went to work.

Landon went up to his room and just laid on the bed, a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. He went downstairs, where he opened the door, it was Jamie.

" Didn't we just drop you off." Landon said as Jamie walked in to the house.

" Yeah, but there's something bothering me and I need to talk to you." Jamie said as she and Landon stood in the living room.

" Okay what do you want to talk about?" Landon asked, but he had a feeling he knew why she was upset.

" You hadn't said a word since we were at the doctors. I thought you would be happy. I don't understand." Jamie said.

" No, I don't understand. I told you I love you, then you stopped speaking to me. Now your going to have surgery to save my life and I still don't know how you feel." Landon explained.

**__**

~ Then you came around me.

The walls just fade disappeared.

Nothing to surround me.

Keep me from your fears.

I'm unprotected

See how you've opened me up

You've made me trust~

"I don't know how I feel. Landon, I've never felt this way before. I know what we have isn't a typical friendship, I don't know what we have. You hurt me but at the same time, you've opened me up." Jamie explained as she felt tears in her eyes but she held them in.

**__**

~I've never felt like this before.

I'm naked around you.

Does it show?

You see right through me.

And I can't hide.

I'm naked around you.

And it feels so right.~

" What are you saying?" Landon asked.

**__**

" I like what I feel when I'm with you but it scares me. I don't know how to answer your question because I don't know how I feel. I want to help you, I want to be your friend, but at the same time I want more. I can say I care about you, but other then that I don't know." Jamie explained.

**__**

~ Trying to remember

Why I was afraid

To be myself.

And let the covers fade away.

Guess I never had

Some one like you.

To help me fit

In my skin.~

" You know I love you. I know it happened so quick, I didn't plan for that. I understand your confused, I'm not going to push. You need to know that when your ready to love me, I'll be ready." Landon explained, but what he wanted more than any thing was to hear Jamie say ' I love you too'.

" Thank you for understanding. Goodnight, Landon." Jamie said as she opened the front door.

" Good night Jamie." Landon said as she left.

Song;// Avril Lavigne= Naked

^^^^ Please review!! I need them to continue, if you want the next chapter, REVIEW!^^^^

Thanks for reading,,

Isabelle


	9. foolish games

AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked last chapter. And just in case you get confused, Landon is not in school because he's sick

~~ THE NEXT MORING~~

Jamie woke up, though all she wanted to do was stay in bed all day. She couldn't stop thinking of Landon and what he said. It is time she figures out what he means to her.

Jamie went to school. The whole day she wished it could be over.

After school Jamie went home. She sat in her room and just watched the clouds from her window.

Landon sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels on the TV.

" _There's never any thing on."_ Landon said out loud then turned off the TV.

He walked into the kitchen as he went to open the fridge, there was a knock on the door.

When Landon opened the door, it was Belinda.

" Hey, aren't you suppose to be at school." Landon said as he let Belinda in.

" I needed to talk to you." Belinda said as she sat on the sofa.

" Ok. What's up?" Landon asked as he sat next to her.

" Eric told me about your cancer." Belinda said with glossy eyes as she looked at him.

" I told him not to tell any one." Landon said out of anger.

" I'm glad he told me. Why didn't you?" Belinda asked.

" I didn't want any one to know. I didn't want anyone to feel they had to feel sorry for me." Landon explained.

" I don't feel sorry for you." Belinda said as she placed her hand on Landon's shoulder. " I came to talk to you because there's something you need to know." Belinda said.

" What?" Landon asked.

" I know we couldn't work as a couple. Your still one of my closest friends. I love you no matter what. I can't lose you." Belinda explained as tears ran down her face.

" You won't." Landon said as he hugged Belinda.

Jamie began to pace her room.

"_I can't do this, I have to talk to him."_ Jamie said to herself as she left her room.

She walked to Landon's as fast as she could. 

"It's_ time I tell you." _ Jamie thought as she walked up the porch but something caught her eye.

**__**

~ You look your coat off and stood in the rain

You were always crazy like that

I watched from my window

Always felt I was outside looking in on you~

Jamie looked through the window. Her heart began to break. As much as she tried to look away, her eyes wouldn't move. 

She felt like she couldn't breathe, her body began to ache.

**__**

~ Well in case you failed to notice

In case you failed to see

This is my heart bleeding before you 

This is me down on my knees~

Jamie became frozen, she couldn't move. Tears ran down her face, she had no control.

**__**

~ These foolish games are tearing me apart

Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart~

" Damn you!" Jamie screamed as loud as she could, then ran as fast as she could.

**__**

~ You'd teach me of honest things

Things that were daring, things that were clean

Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean

So I hid my soiled hands behind my back.

Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you~

Jamie just ran, she didn't know where to go, she just ran as the tears fell, with one thought in her head " _How could he?"_

**__**

~ excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else

Somebody who gave a damn

Somebody more like myself~

SONG:// Jewel= foolish games.

*** Please review. All questions will be answered next chapter. And what did you think of the song, did it fit?? And yes I only used pieces of the song, not the whole thing****

Thanks,

Isabelle

**__**


	10. one step closer

AN: Here's the next chapter. Please review, if I don't get reviews, that tells me no one is reading, I'll just stop posting, so if your reading, please review, thank you.

~ * ~ * ~

Jamie just continued to run. Tears poured down her face. She stopped at the cemetery and fell to her knees in front of her mother's grave.

" I need… your help!" Jamie said to her mothers tombstone, in between sobs. " He said he loves me. How could he do this?" Jamie asked as the tears continued to fall down her face. Her heart felt like popping, it was filled with pain and anger. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw it.

" Damn you Landon Carter!" Jamie screamed. " Why did you have to come in to my life? Why did you tell me you loved me… if you never meant it?" Jamie whispered to herself as she sat in front of her mother's grave with her knees to her chest.

" Because I did mean it." A voice said behind Jamie. She turned to see Landon standing behind her. She looked at him through the tears in her eyes, the sight of him felt like a knife slowly going through her chest.

" Go away." Jamie said through clenched teeth as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" We need to talk." Landon said, he hated seeing her like this and knowing he caused it.

"Talk? I don't want to talk to you. I'm tired of you hurting me. How did you find me?" Jamie asked.

**__**

~ I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before… ~

" I heard you scream. By the time I made my way outside I saw you running down the street." Landon explained.

" By the time you made your way outside? Yeah that might of taken awhile… you know… with the whole needing to get dressed." Jamie said as she stood from the ground.

" I never meant to hurt you, it just…. It just happened." Landon explained, the truth was it did just happen, he didn't know what else to say.

**__**

~ Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break~  


" You never meant to hurt me? Wow, that's sounds so familiar. You should just save it. If you want Belinda, fine. It's not like you and me are together. Just don't lie to me. You weren't even thinking of me. 

Your probably just making this ' I never meant to hurt you' lie! Because you need me. Don't worry, I said I would help anyway I can and I meant that. After the sugary, I never want to see you ever again." Jamie said as she finally stopped crying and looked Landon square in the eye.

" That's not true and you know it." Landon said, he does love her, he needs her to see it.

" Landon, I'm tried of listening to what you think is right. I'm tired of you hurting me. Since the moment we meet till right now, has been a lie and for what?!" Jamie yelled as she threw her hands in the sir.

" You don't really believe that?" Landon asked in a shaky voice.

" Yes. Landon, lets stop fooling your self's. It wasn't meant to be." Jamie said as she began to cry again. 

**__**

~I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before... ~  


"No." Landon said as he shook his head. " No, I don't believe that. I never meant to sleep with Belinda, she came over….

" No! I don't… I don't want to hear how it happened. I saw enough!" Jamie yelled as she began to pace the ground.

" You saw?" Landon asked.

" I went to tell you… I want to talk to you and something caught my eye, I froze." Jamie explained with a cringed face, the last thing she wanted to see was Landon and Belinda having sex on the sofa.

**__**

~Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break ~

  
" I'm sorry." Landon said, he didn't know what else to say.

" Don't say that. M.." Jamie said

" Jamie…"

**__**

~shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up   
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break~  


" Wait. I need to get this out." Jamie said. " my life has been turned up side down since I bumped into you in the hall. I have felt so many different emotions since that day. I was so happy because I thought you were my friend. Then I felt hate because you hurt me. Then I put it all to the side because I wanted to be there for you and you hurt me AGAIN. Now I'm back to hate and anger." Jamie explained. She never really forgave Landon for that bet but she understood what he was going through, she cares about him, she wanted to be by his side.

" So what now?" Landon asked.

" Now. I go home, you go where ever you feel like and we don't see each other any more till the surgery then after that, never again." Jamie said as her eyes began to gloss from the tears she held back.

" Jamie, are you sure this is what you want?" Landon asked in disbelief. He knew Jamie was in pain but he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her or being around her.

**__**

~Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break~  


" Yes." Jamie said, then turned and walked away, leaving Landon standing in the middle of the cemetery.

Song:// Linkin park= one step closer 

* Review for next chapter*


	11. closer then I thought you did

AN: Thank you for all of the great feed back, I'm glad your still reading. Before I start the chapter, there's something I have to explain. I got a review for brianbrady, saying that Jamie couldn't give Landon the transplant because he would get leukemia. That's wrong. I know leukemia is a blood cancer, I knew that when I wrote this idea. 

Here's the truth, Jamie is in remission, that means she producing healthy cells. Its not recommended, only if there's no other options, and there's wasn't, Landon was gonna die. And a other thing, if Jamie did give Landon blood while she had leukemia, he wouldn't get it, that's something her body is making and can't fight, you can't get cancer from someone, it's something your body makes. I also know Jamie's father had to sign off of the doctor taking blood, if she was under 18, Jamie is 18 therefore an adult. She can make her own decisions. 

Sorry for the wait here's the chapter, enjoy.

~ * ~ * ~

Landon woke up with the sun, he couldn't sleep. He took a shower then meet his mom in the kitchen an hour later.

" Hey mom." Landon said as he sat at the dinner table.

" Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Cynthia asked as she looked at her son, it kills her to see him like this, so unhappy.

" I'm fine, mom." Landon said.

" Sweetie, you know what hey say about fine, your freaked out, insecure. neurotic and emotional." Cynthia said with a smile, hoping that would make him fell better, he looks so down.

" I know." Landon said with a smile, that is how he feels. " I'm gonna go." Landon said as he stood from his chair.

" Where are you going?" Cynthia asked.

" I'm too bored to stay home, I don't feel sick, I'm goona go to school." Landon explained to his mother as he put his hands on the edge of the table.

" The doctor said you have to take it easy." Cynthia said.

" I will mom. I'll see you later." Landon said as he kissed his mom on the cheek and grabbed his keys.

Jamie against her will got ready for school, she's been so down because of Landon. She's tried not to think of it, but everything reminds her of Landon, the good times and the bad.

Jamie walked in to the kitchen to find her father reading the morning paper.

" Hey dad." Jamie said as she sat across him.

" Hi Jamie. What's going on, since last night, you like a zombie. You know you can tell me anything, what's going on with you?" Rev. Sullivan asked as he placed the paper down on the table.

" Dad, I know I can tell you anything. I'm fine, I guess I'm a little tried but, I'm ok." Jamie said as she forced a smile across her face.

" Alright. You should get going before your late." Rev. Sullivan said.

" I'll see you later, I love you dad." Jamie said as she kissed her father and walked to school.

Jamie walked into home room to see someone she wasn't expecting.

**__**

~Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time~

Landon looked up, his eyes meet Jamie's. She quickly looked away and walked to her seat.

For the rest of the till lunch time. Jamie and Landon didn't see each other but that didn't help, they knew they were there. Jamie couldn't focused on anything but the images in her head, the images that are tearing her apart.

**__**

~It just shot down my spine

You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces~

It was time for lunch Jamie went and sat at her table, she didn't feel like eating, she didn't feel like doing anything.

Landon sat at his table with Dean, Eric, Tracey, and Belinda. He kept looking at Jamie from his seat, he hated the pain he saw in her face, the pain he knows he caused the pain he wishes he could take away.

" Landon, can I talk to you?" Belinda asked.

" Yeah, what's up?" Landon asked as he turned his attention towards Belinda.

Jamie saw Belinda and Landon talking, it was like fire in her heart to see them together. She couldn't take it anymore, she stood from her seat and left the lunch room and decided to get some air outside.

" Come with me." Belinda said as she grabbed Landon's hand and pulled him along side her. She dragged him to the side of the school.

" Belinda what are you doing?" Landon asked as he looked around.

" We need to talk, in privet. About what happened between us." Belinda said as she looked into his eyes.

" Look, I know I shouldn't have lead you on, but what happened between us can never happen again. I'm in love with Jamie." Landon said as he tried to let he down easy.

" Jamie? She can't give you what I can." Belinda said before she brought her face to Landon's and kissed him. Landon tried to pull her off but he couldn't.

Jamie saw Landon and Belinda kissing, she wanted to cry.

**__**

~To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces~

  
After Landon finally got Belinda off of him he saw Jamie through the corner of his eye.

" Jamie wait!" Landon called out as he ran towards her but it was too late, she was gone.

" Just forget about her." Belinda said as she made her way to Landon's side.

" I could never forget about her, I love Jamie more then I thought I could. She's changed my life and all I can seem to do is break her heart over and over. I can't figure out why I slept with you, I guess you were just there, I'm sorry to hurt you but I love Jamie and Only Jamie, I want her not you." Landon said to Belinda hoping she could see there was nothing for them.

" Fine. You want her, I don't care, just know you have no idea what your missing. Your life is gonna suck without me." Belinda said in a confident voice and walked off.

"_ She took it better then I thought she would_" Landon said to himself.

Jamie finished the rest of the day, not seeing Landon again. After school she went home. Her father wouldn't be home to later and she was glad, she wanted to be alone. 

Jamie laid in her bed for a couple of minutes before the knock on the door. 

" What do you want?" Jamie asked as she opened the door to see Landon.

" I need to talk to you. To explain what you saw." Landon said as he made his way inside.

" It doesn't matter what I saw, it's your life." Jamie said but didn't mean it, she does want to know why they were kissing. _" Are they together?"_ Jamie kept asking herself.

" She kissed me, if you would have been there seconds earlier you would have saw that. I don't want Belinda, I want you and I told her that. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to convince you I love you. I have no idea why I slept with Belinda, I wish I did. I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you and maybe with time you could have felt the same way." Landon said then left, he could see all he was doing was making it worse but he needed to tell her.

After Landon left, Jamie closed the door and slip to the floor and just began to cry.

**__**

~Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in ~  


" If you only knew I don't need time because I feel in love with you. I do feel the same way as much as I don't want to." Jamie said as tears fell down her face.

Song:// Saliva= rest in pieces

*** Okay what did you think? I know these chapters are very sad but it's a sad fic, I promise by the end it gets better but to reach the end, you have to review.***

Thanks,

Isabelle aka Ms. Paul walker aka Ms. Josh Duhamel 

**__**


	12. Dream world

AN: Ugh I know it's taken me a long,_ long_ time to update but I try I really do. Please review and thanks for those that keep reviewing.

~ * ~ * ~

Today is the day of the surgery. Jamie has been avoiding Landon, he hasn't been pushing, he's hoping with time, she'll want to talk or a least listen.

Jamie woke up and got ready and met her father down stairs, he's going with her for support.

" Are you ready?" Rev. Sullivan asked as Jamie came down the stairs.

" As ready as I'll ever be." Jamie said with a weak smile as she and her father walked out the door.

Landon and Cynthia are already at the hospital. Landon is sitting, waiting to be taken to the OR. Cynthia is talking to the doctor about the surgery, about what can and cant happen. She wants to make sure she has all of the information, when Jamie and Rev. Sullivan walk in.

Jamie and Landon stopped each other, she put her head down, she couldn't handle looking at him.

Seconds later the nurse came in and took Jamie and Landon to be prepped for surgery. Cynthia and Rev. Sullivan stayed in the waiting room.

Jamie laid on the OR table, nervous as hell.

" In a couple of seconds, you should start feeling very sleepy." The analogist explained.

" Should I count?" Jamie asked with a small smile.

" If you want to, that's something someone wrote for TV. We never actually ask people to count." The woman said as she watched Jamie faded into a deep sleep.

Landon is feeling the downiness of the drugs as his mine began to ask him self " Shouldn't I be nervous?" The truth is all he can think about is Jamie and the pain across her face every time she looks at him.

Now both Jamie and Landon are in a deep sleep.

~ ~ Jamie's dream ~ ~

She is standing on the side of the road in her hospital gown, in front of her, is her house. " What's going on?" She asked her self when all of a sudden a car came down the street and parked in her drive way, no one can see her. The person that gets out the car is Landon Carter. " Why would he be at my house?" Jamie asked her self again.

Landon walks up to her house and knocks on the door, seconds later, Jamie opened the door and wrapped her arms around him. "Ok, this is weird." The Jamie on the side of the road said to her self as she watched the seen in front of her, like a movie.

The Jamie at the house let go of Landon then they both walked to his car, then drove off. 

In a quick flash they were all at a dinner, again Jamie stood on the side lines and just watched everything play out. The people are so in love. " How can this be, I hate him." Jamie said to her self in fustian as she saw them holding hands.

Then Landon and dream Jamie left the dinner. As they got in the car a another came out of no where crashing in to them.

Now everyone is at the hospital. Jamie watched the doctors stitch up the other her up then a doctor came and said " Ms. Sullivan I'm sorry to tell you but he didn't make it." She busted in to tears, Jamie watched her self breakdown in to a million pieces. It was obvious the girl Jamie is watching and Landon were very much in love and happy.

" What does all of this mean?" Jamie kept asking her self. It began to bother her, seeing her self cry and hearing Landon is dead, _she_ felt like crying.

Now their at the funeral Dream Jamie is all dressed in black. 

" Oh not again." Jamie told her self as she again stood at the sidelines and watched everyone else, so many are crying. Then Landon's mother stood to say some words

" Landon was a fighter, he survived cancer, anything someone threw at him. He found love, he was happy and knows he's gone." Cynthia said then sat back don she couldn't take the pain. The Jamie stood to say words.

" I loved Landon more then I thought I could, he was my life. He changed me in so many ways. We spent so much time fighting but he never gave up, and I'm glad he didn't. If I could, I'd take it all back, the way I pushed him away, the way I was so angry. I'd take it all back just to have a second more with him."

~ End of dream~

Jamie slowly opened her eyes to find her father by her side.

" Dad?" Jamie asked.

" I'm right here sweetie, how are you?" Rev. Sullivan asked as she grabbed her hand.

" I'm okay, a little sleepy." Jamie answered.

" The doctor said you would be." 

" How's Landon?" Jamie asked as she sat up.

"Jamie…. Landon's body didn't take to well to the drugs they gave him, he hasn't woken up and if he doesn't soon, he might never." Rev. Sullivan tried to explained as he watched James eyes fill with tears.

" No, this can't be happening." 

**** I have a plan, that's why I ended it here. I hope your not pissed but if you are, oh well. Like I said before sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try harder next time. Review for the next chapter, it's a good one.****

Thanks

Isabelle


	13. the white room

AN: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I've been working on my other fics which I hope you check out and my new one " Bleeding heart" with JamiesAngel2008 and our other one " Once and Again" and my solo one " Heart of Innocence." here's the next chapter.

~ * ~ * ~

" This isn't happening." Jamie said with tears running down her face.

" Jamie you have to be strong, you just had surgery." Rev. Sullivan said as he places his hand over Jamie's.

" Can I see him?" Jamie asked as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

" I don't know. I'll go ask, you just stay clam." Rev. Sullivan said before he leaves.

" Landon, you can't leave me." She said as she closes her eyes.

" Hello Jamie." the doctor said as she and Rev. Sullivan walk into the room.

" Hi." Jamie said softly.

" Your doing fine but you have to take it easy. You can visit Landon but like I said you must take it easy. A nurse will come and take you to see him." The doctor explained as the nurse walks into the room with a wheelchair.

Jamie had no objections to the wheelchair because she's so weak. The nurse helped her into the chair and wheeled her out.

" I'll leave you to alone." The nurse said as she leaves Jamie next to Landon.

" Hey." Jamie said as she grabs his hand. " I don't know if you can hear me, I hope you can because need you to listen. I had the worst dream, I dreamt you left me, and it…hurt …so bad." Jamie said with her voice cracking, she can't stop crying. " Please come back to me." Jamie plead.

" Where am I?" Landon asked as he looks around the big white room.

" Hello Landon." A woman said.

" Who are you?" Landon asked as he looks at the woman dressed in full white.

" You don't know me, I'm Jamie's mother." She simply said.

" But your…"

"  
Dead? Yes I know. Take a seat." She said as she and Landon sit down in big white chairs.

" Why am I here?" Landon asked.

" You're here because your giving up and it's not your time." She explained.

" What am I giving up on?" Landon asked, this whole experience is freaking him out.

" On life." She again simply said.

Landon didn't say anything because he is giving up. Those words are so true. He's been angry and sad and just plan miserable. So yeah , he's giving up, it can't be worse then how he feels now.

" So I'm giving up on life, so?" Landon asked.

" It's not your time. You need to live." She explained.

" Live for what?" Landon asked, wishing she'd get to the point.

A white screen came drown from the ceiling with the image of Jamie crying her heart out by Landon's side at the hospital. " You have to live for her."

" She hates me." Landon said in a low voice.

" Look at her. Does it look like she hates you? She's mad at you, there's a difference." She explained.

Landon stared at the image " I love her so much." He said as he continues to stare at the image.

" I know, that's why you have to go back to her."

Jamie continued to hold his hand with tears running down her face.

" I would do anything for you to open your eyes. There's so much I have to tell you. You need to know how I feel, how through the anger, through it all, I feel in love with you, I need you to wake up and come back to me!" Jamie said as she stopped feeling sad and started feeling angry, anger because he's leaving her.

" You have to wake up damnit. I need to say it to your face for the first time. I love you!" Jamie yelled, then lowers her head and just sobs.

" Don't cry."

" Landon?"

** What did you think?? That was so sad to write, I hope you liked it. Review and let me know.**

Thanks,

Isabelle


	14. love me back to life

AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter. It's been a nice run but it's coming to an end, this is the second to last chapter, the next chapter, which should be up soon it's the last. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

~ * ~ * ~

" Landon." Jamie said as she left's her head and meet's Landon's eyes.

" Hey." He simply said as he stares into her red soaked eyes.

**__**

~This world don't give you nothing it can't take away  
Everybody holding on to something  
Nobody wants to fade away~  


" I knew you'd wake up." Jamie said as she touches his cheek.

" Are you okay?" Landon asked as he looks her over.

" Oh yeah, I'm fine. Everything went great in that department, it was the drugs that made you go in to a coma." Jamie explained, never leaving his stare.

**__**

~No forgiveness on the streets of this town  
I left my patience at a traffic light  
There's no denying that I almost lost it  
Threw in the towel, too tired to fight~

" So I guess I'm gonna live, thank you." Landon said with a smile as he grabs her hand.

" Thanks for what?" Jamie asked.

" For saving my life in more ways then one." Landon explained.

" Your welcome." Jamie said as the nurse walks into the room.

**__**

~Tonight I need you  
More than yesterday  
Tonight I need you~  


" I knew this visit would do some good. Let me go get the doctor and tell your mother the good news." The nurse explained as she checks his vitals, then leaves.

" Your mom is going to be so happy." Jamie explained as Landon continues to hold her hand.

They just stayed silent, a comfortable silence. They were both so happy to just be with each other but that question was in the back of both their minds. The question ' where do we go form here?'

~**_Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
Make me come alive  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it_**  
**_Rescue me tonight  
Love me back to life~_**  


" Oh thank god you're a wake." Cynthia said with joy as she walks into the room with the doctor.

" Hey mom." Landon said as Jamie pulls her hand way from him and Cynthia hugs him.

" I'm gonna go and let you get checked out and spend some time with your mom." Jamie explained.

" I guess I'll see you later." Landon said.

" Yeah, I'll see you later." Jamie said before she left.

Jamie went back to her room, she didn't need the nurse's help this time.

" Hey dad." Jamie said as she made her way to the bed.

" Hey. I heard Landon's awake, that's good to hear." Rev Sullivan said.

" Yeah, the doctor and Ms. Carter are with him now." Jamie explained.

" That's good. You need your rest."

" Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. If there's some errands or something you need to take care of. I'm gonna be asleep anyway." Jamie suggested.

" If you don't mind, there is some stuff I have to take care of."

" Yeah, no problem, go." Jamie said before they said their goodbyes.

Jamie didn't go to sleep, there are too many questions that needs answers before she could even think about sleep.

**__**

~These days I'd trade sight for feeling  
There are days my feeling's gone  
Can't figure out whose life I'm living  
I don't know right from wrong~

She decided to write that what she's feeling, hoping it would help.

" **My prayers were answered, Landon's awake and healthy. But now I don't know what to do. I miss our friendship, I miss where things were headed.**

" He makes me feel thing's that I never imagined. He broke my heart when he slept with Belinda. I wanted to hate him, but I only love him more and more every day. I'm not as angry as I was, now I'm just so happy he's ok.

" He betrayed me and it hurt like hell but it hurts more to be without him. I guess that answers my question of what to do now. I have to forgive him." Jamie wrote down.

**__**

~When I lost my faith   
You found it and gave it back to me  
There's a new light on your halo; it took blind eyes to see  
  
That I need you  
More than yesterday  
Yeah, I need you~  


" Hey." Jamie said as she walks into his room.

" I thought you were gonna get some sleep." Landon said as she sits next to him.

" I don't feel like sleeping. I did do something thinking." Jamie said with a smile.

" What were you thinking about?"

" I was thinking about us and what should happen next." Jamie explained.

**__**

~Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
Make me come alive  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
Rescue me tonight  
Love me back to life~

" And, what happens next?" Landon asked, hoping it was what he wanted to hear, hoping they are finally be together.

~**_Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
Make me come alive  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
Rescue me   
  
Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
Make me come alive  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
Rescue me tonight~_**

" This should answer your question." Jamie said as she leans down and plants a soft kiss on his lips, that became more passionate.

Song// Bon Jovi- love me back to life.

AN: It's coming to an end, make our last moments happy and review, share what you thought of this chapter, the whole story. I love to read what you think.

Thanks,

Isabelle


	15. Last chapter The power of love

AN: This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone for their inputs and reviews.

~ * ~ * ~

A couple of days later, Jamie and Landon were sent home. They called each other every night, and talked for hours, they are finally were they want to be, happy and in love.

When they were fully recovered, Landon took Jamie on their first real date.

"Landon, this is such a perfect night." Jamie said as they walk down the docks.

" This is what I wanted our first date to be like." Landon said as he grabs her hand.

" Thank you. It's perfect." Jamie said, as they stop to look at the stars.

" There was a time I thought we would never have this night." Landon said.

" I'm a glad you thought wrong. It took a lot for us to get here but I'm glad we reached this point." Jamie said.

**__**

~The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes~

" Me too." Landon said with a smile as they face each other.

" Now there's only one more thing to do." Jamie said.

" And what would that be?" Landon asked.

" For me to finally tell you, to your face, how much I love you. Landon Carter, I love you." Jamie said as they got lost in each other's eyes. Landon pulled her in for a kiss.

~**_I hold on to your body_**

And feel each move you make

Your voice is warm and tender

A love that I could not forsake~

For that night on, a day hasn't pasted where Jamie doesn't say I love you to Landon and the same goes for him.

They finished high school and spent the whole summer together. Jamie hated the fact that they would be going to different colleges. A week before Jamie was set to leave, Landon surprised her, by telling her, they would be going to college together and that's what they did.

They moved into an apartment and became roommates, just roommates, Landon would never rush her into anything she wasn't ready for.

~**_Cause I am your lady_**

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can~

With each day their love grew and grew. One night, about five months after living together, Jamie was ready. It was the most beautiful night of both their lives. Jamie had the whole night prepared, when Landon got home, he was shocked.

" You did all of this?" Landon asked as he looks around the candle lit apartment, then his eye caught her, in a white silk robe with a white matching nightgown underneath, falling mid-thigh, she took his breathe away, more then usual.

" Yeah, you give me a special night on our fist date, now I'm giving you a special night for our first time." Jamie explained.

" Are you sure?" Landon asked.

" More then anything." Jamie said as she closes the space between her and Landon with a kiss that grew more passionate by the second.

They slowly made their way to the bed room, that was also filled with candles and soft music.

" I love you so much." Landon whispers in her ear as he kisses along her neck.

~**_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_**

When the world outside's too

Much to take

That all ends when I'm with you~

" I love you too." Jamie said before they made their way back to each other's lips.

The made love fore the rest of the night, Landon treated her like the angel she is, with tender care.

The day of college graduation, Landon's mother and Jamie's father came to visit, they decide to have dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, Jamie thought that was crazy but Landon insisted.

Right before dissert, all of a sudden he got down on one knee.

~**_Even though there may be times_**

It seems I'm far away

Never wonder where I am

'Cause I am always by your side~

" Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, will you make me the happiest man alive for the rest of my life by giving me the privilege of being your husband? Will you marry me?" Landon asked as he opens the small black box with a 3ct, 2 stone engagement ring.

" Yes." Jamie said as tears fall down her face as he places the ring on her finger. Their parent were both in on it, they were so happy that their children have found happiness.

**__**

~'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can~

They wanted to get married before they both start medical school, so the engagement wasn't long. The wedding was small but beautiful.

They went back to Beaufort so Jamie's father can marry them. The church was filled with roses, white and red. Landon wore a simple white and black tux. 

Jamie's wedding dress was anything but simple. Her train was 10ft long. It was strapless, with beaded trimmings, finished off with a white vale.

**__**

~We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love~

" Do you Landon Rollins Carter, take the Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan to be your wife for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath, till death do you part?" Rev Sullivan asked.

" I do." Landon said as he stares into her eyes, never leaving them.

" Do you Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan take the Landon Rollins Carter to be your husband for richer for poorer in sickness and in heath, till death do you part?" Rev Sullivan asked again.

" I do." Jamie said as she tried to hold back her tears of happiness.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss you bride." Rev Sullivan told Landon and he did. The crowd stood and watched them walk down the aisle.

**__**

~The sound of your heart beating

Made it clear

Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on

Is light years away~

For that day on, no day was sad or angry, they had fights, all couples do but they worked it out, they never want to feel that pain of being apart again.

**__**

~Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can~

Within the years, Landon and Jamie had a daughter named, Amy Marie Carter, then two years later a son named, Jason Carter.

~**_We're heading for something_**

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love~

They now moved back to Beaufort so their kids can have the small town feel and warmth they had growing up. They bought a house 5 miles from their parents.

Song// Celine Dion- The power of Love 

AN: This is the end of their story in my story, " To Love you more" I hope you liked how I ended it, I wanted you to have their live together, not leave you wondering. I hope this story was good, I hear it's not the best but I tried, this was my first A walk to remember story but not my last, not by a long shot, I have many ideas up my sleeve. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, the whole story, the ups the downs, everything. 


End file.
